Luna Nagas
Luna`s the prettiest, smartest, most kind-hearted girl in Whitechapel. She`s just moved in, and all she want`s, is to fit in. She does well enough, until she meets Ethan, Benny, and Sarah. Worried about her secret, she tries to avoid them, but, she feels highly uncomfortable when she does, so she keeps procautions. She may seem like the perfect package, but there`s a whole other side to Luna that knowbody would expect. Background Luna has very special powers, over everything from nature to people. She`s a witch! Not an evil, ugly, beast like some. But a pure, beautiful, witch, who only uses power for protection. Luna`s origianally from Kinesis Harbor, a magical town. Most living there, are either a witch, or an elemental guardian. (Though some are mortals) Luna`s parents died in a boat fire, and has been looked over by her step-father ever since. (Their both, every close.) Her best friends are Kyra Tickeesa, Miley Becker, and Faye Valcone (back in Kinesis). She`s known Kyra since pre-k, Miley since 3rd grade, and Faye since 8th grade. And... there all witches! Luna`s element is earth. (Geokinesis.) Personality Luna is everything you`d want in a friend, and more! She`s a straight A+ student, and one of the funniest people you`ll meet. (Not to mention very pretty.) She`s also loyal, responsible, honest, trustworthy, respectful, and... everything else!! She`s willing to risk her life to protect those she cares about. Everybody likes her, deep, 'down to earth' nature. (She is also gifted, music, and art.) Appearence Luna has long brown hair. (That`s usually wavy, but can be straight to.) Her eyes are the same color as her hair, and has a rather light complection to her skin. (Her cheeks are faintly rosey.) She likes wearing jackets over causual wear, but still wears dresses often. Powers and Abilities #'Telekinesis' (Move, lift, throw, push, pull, and manipulate objects or people with your mind.) The Secret Circle7.png|Photokinesis (Light) The Secret Circle6.png|Electrokinesis (Lightning) The Secret Circle4.png|Pyrokinesis (Fire) The Secret Circle3.png|Aerokinesis (Air) The Secret Circle2.png|Geokinesis (Earth) The Secret Circle.png|Powers The Secret Circle5.png|Hydrokinesis (Water) #'Geokinesis' (Manipulate rock, soil, mud, clay, sediment, and plants with your mind, or spells.) #'Aerokinesis' (Manipulate and control wind, and air currents by spell or mind. Or manipulate chemical structure of certain gases.) #'Pyrokinesis' (Manipulate and control fire, lava, and magma with mind or spell.) #'Hydrokinesis' (Manipulate, control, and bend water with mind or spell. You can: shape, mold, heat, freeze, make 'jet blasts', control entire bodies of water, and pull water out of thin air.) #'Electrokinesis' (Control lightning, electricity, and electrical currents with the mind.) #'Photokinesis '(Manipulation of light, by mind, spell, or emotion. Ex: Bursting a lightbulb when angry.) #'Cyrokinesis '(Control and manipulate ice with mind. Also can make ice flames.) #'Atmokinesis '(Control and manipulate weather patterns, and tempartures with mind, or spells. Ex: tornados, hurricanes, tsunamis, thunderstorms, earthquakes, monsoons, sandstorms, floods, etc...) #'Spells' (Magical chants that cause unnaural events at that moment, in it`s own making.) #'Brew' (Potions or elixers with magical properties. Usually made with herbs and roots, sealed with a certain spell) #'Sonoinesis' (Manipulate sound waves, and can visualize energy.) #'Hypnokinesis '(Control others` minds, and movements. Also, you can put others to sleep with your mind.) #She also has professional, KICK-BUTT fighting skills!!! :D Relationships 'Ethan' Ethan was the first person to figure out Luna`s secret. He found out when he had a vision, but kept it to himself, until she revealed herself. They both have feelings for each other. But prefer not to say anything. He`s helps her out with her studies, and she`s even tought him a couple tricks with hydro-, sono-, and hypnokinesis. 'Sarah' Sarah and Luna are close friends. Sarah found out her secret the same time Benny did. Luna doesn`t know that Sarah`s a vampire, because Sarah doesn`t want to jepordize their friendship. 'Benny' Benny and Sarah found out Luna`s secret at the same time. But that hasn`t stopped his insane crush on her. He`s constanly trying pick-up lines, and making himself look like a total idiot trying to get her attention. But she hasn`t lost it yet. (But judging by how hard he`s tryng, it doesn`t look like he`s gonna give up anytime soon!!) 'Kyra Tickeesa' Kyra and Luna, have known eachother since pre-K. Their almost like twins: They have everything in common, and both very beautiful. (There also both witches as well. Kyra`s element is Photokinesis.) 'Miley Becker' Miley`s been a close friend of Luna ever since 3rd grade. When they met Faye, they basically had shifts, on who was gonna watch her at the time! :P They have grown closer over the years. (Miley`s element is Aerokinesis.) 'Faye Valcone' Faye and Luna have known eachother since 8th grade. Faye can be reckless with her powers, but Luna, Kyra and Miley are always there, to make thigs right. (Faye`s element is Electrokinesis.) Gallery of Luna Luna Nagas.jpg|Luna Nagas Luna_Nagas2.jpg|SMILE!!! Luna_Nagas3.jpg|"Really?" Luna_Nagas4.jpg|Luna on the phone with Ethan Luna_Nagas5.jpg|Luna smiling at Sarah Luna_Nagas6.jpg|Luna worried Luna_Nagas7.jpg|Luna and her favorite dress Gallery of Kyra, Miley, and Faye The Secret Circle7.png|Kyra and her Photokinesis The Secret Circle6.png|Faye and her Elecokinesis The Secret Circle3.png|Miley and her Aerokinesis Faye_Valcone.jpg|Faye her attic Faye_Valcone1.jpg|Faye angry Faye_Valcone3.jpg|Faye worried Faye_Valcone5.jpg|Faye`s headshot!!! Faye_Valcone4.png|Faye in the rain Faye_Valcone6.jpg|"Don`t mess with me..." Faye_Valcone7.jpg Kyra_Tickeesa.png|Hi Kyra_Tickeesa2.png|SMILE!!! Kyra_Tickeesa4.jpg|Kyra ANGRY!!!!! Kyra_Tickeesa3.jpg|Kyra in Faye`s attic Kyra_Tickeesa5.jpg Miley_Becker1.jpg|Miley in Faye`s attic Miley_Becker2.jpg|Miley worried Miley_Becker3.JPG|SMILE!!!! Miley_Becker4.jpg|Oooohhhh..... Miley_Becker5.jpg|LOL!!!!!! Kyra Tickeesa, Miley Becker, and Faye Valcone... COMING SOON!!!!!!